A Twisted Plot
by BabySnowAngel
Summary: FUNNY!!!!!!!!! the g-bays go trick-or-treating and to a party!! Please read. r&r.
1. Part 1 - Trick-or-Treating

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own the people giving out candy.

Author's Note: This takes place on Halloween. And the girls aren't in this. I decided to post this becuase people must think my other fic really stinks. I guess it does. Well oh well. Let the fun begin!!

Dedication: to my cuz, Keith. I bet u (keith duh whoever is reading this IS reading this!) won't read this but hey i'm glad i got u to like Gundam Wing. @*_*@

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*...* someone is doing something   
'...' someone is thinking   
(...) author's notes

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Gundam Halloween ~ Part 1 ~ Trick-or-Treating**

Duo: Come on, Heero. We don't have all day!!

Duo was dressed up as a cowboy. He had on those cowboy pants with holsters carrying two guns. He was wearing a vest with no shirt and a cool cowbot hat.

Heero: *comes out of the bathroom grumbling* Duo, I'll kill you!!! Why did I let him pick out my costume?

Duo laughs and falls to the floor, his whole body shaking with his laughter. Quatre blushes and tries not to laugh. Trowa just stares with amusment, a smile creeping on his face. Heero was dressed up as a nun. His dress was all black, the same as his habitt (did i spell that right?). He was wearing a cross around his neck and carrying a bible in one hand.

Wufei: *is having trouble getting through the doorway* Hey, Heero. Your costume isn't half as bad as mine! Look at what that baka got me!!

Duo, who had stood up and was only laughing a little bit, saw Wufei and burst out laughing. He fell to the ground and started pounding his fists on the floor. Quatre couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing. Trow stiffeled a few laughs. Wufei was dressed up as a sumo wrestler. He was wearing a suit that made him look fat and one of those little diaper things that they wear. Heero and Wufei (who just got through the doorway @*_*@) both give Duo a death glare, but that only makes him laugh more.

Trowa: *stops laughing but is smiling (a rare smile just for Emmy)* I'm glad Quatre and I chose our own costumes.

Quatre nods. Trowa was dressed as a mime. His face was paited white and his clothes were black. Quatre was dressed up as Zorro. He was wearing everything, the black cloths, black mask, black hat, black cape, black shoes, and so on. He had a sword at his side. Duo finally gains control and stands up.

Wufei: And why do we have to go trick-or-treating again, Duo?

Heero: Yeah!

Duo: To get candy!!! Ok, let's go. *grabs bags and hands them out and heads out the door.

Wufei follows but gets stuck in the door.

Wufei: Hey! I'm stuck! Get me oughta here!!!!

Heero, Quatre, and Trowa push with all their might shoving Wufei out the door. Wufei picks himself up as the others come out of the door.

Duo: So where should we start?

Quatre: *points to a house accross the street* How about that one?

Duo: Sounds good to me! *crosses the street*

Heero: *mumbles something and follows* I'm going to kill you, Duo!

Duo: *looks back* Now, Sister Yuy, that is against your faith, wanting to kill people.

Heero: *gives him a death glare* Shut up, Maxwell.

Wufei: *mumbles something about injustice as he follows them*

Trowa and Quatre were already at the door and had rung the doorbell when the other three had caught up. The door was opened by a woman in her late twenties.

Duo: Trick-or-treat!

Ms. Imreel E. Ateen: Now what do we have here? *looks at Duo* A cowboy, *looks at Trowa* a mime, *looks at Quatre* Zorro, *looks at Heero* a nun, *looks at Wufei* and a sumo wrestler. Interesting costumes boys, *looks at Heero* and I like yours too, Miss.

Heero: (mumbles) I'm not a girl.

Ms. Ateen: What was that?

Duo: *smiles* Heero said that he isn't a girl.

Ms. Ateen: Oh, I'm sorry. Well here you go. *gives each boy a twix bar*

Duo & Quatre & Trowa: Thanx.

Wufei & Heero: (mumble) Thanx.

Ms. Ateen: Your welcome, boys. Now have fun and don't stay up too late! *closes door*

Duo: Come on, guys, let's go to the next house.

Heero gives him a death glare. They walk to the next house, Duo knocks on the door. The door is opened by a little girl. The little girl takes one look at Wufei and screams and runs crying to the back of the house.

Duo: Nice going, Wu-man. You scared the little girl.

Wufei: Don't call me Wu-man. And I wasn't the one who picked out this costume.

Duo: *smiles* Whatever, Wu-man.

Wufei is about to beat up Duo when a middle-aged man came outside with the little girl clinging to his back.

Mr. Imab R. Bee: Not who scared you, Katie?

Katie: *points to Wufei* He did.

Mr. Bee: *looks at Wufei sternly* I'm very disappointed in you, young man! Scaring a little girl!! And since you did that you don't get any candy! *turns to the other boys and hands them extra large Baby Ruth Bars (Wufei's favorite)* Here you go, boys. Since you were nice and not rude *looks at Wufei again* like your friend.

Everyone but Wufei: Thanx.

Mr. Bee and Katie go back into their house closing the door behind them.

Wufei: Golly. I didn't do anything.

Duo: Whatever, Wu-man.

An hour and fifty-four houses later.....

Duo: Well, guys, this is the last house.

Heero: Thank God!

Wufei: My feet are killing me!

Duo rings the doorbell. A lady in her seventies aswersthe door hold a bowl of candy.

Mrs. Serie L. Killer (i just had to!): *with an evil grin* Helloooooooo.

Duo: Trick-or-treat!

Heero: 'Isn't she the woman who had ten husbands and killed them all?'

Mrs. Killer: *looks at Duo* Do you have a trick?

Duo: Sure do! Hold this, Quatre. *gives his bag to Quatre and pulls out a wand* I will now make a bunny appear out of thin air in Wufei arms. *says a few words while waving his wand over Wufei's arms*

Wufei: *falls down because of the heavy elephant he was now holding* MAXWELLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: Oops! Oh, well.

Mrs. Killer: Nice trick. *hands a Snickers to Duo* Here you go.

Wufei: *face turning blue* Get this thing off of me!!!!!!!

They here a farting noise, and everyone looks at Duo.

Duo: Hey! It wasn't me!!! *holds his nose as the smell gats stronger*

Wufei: *face turning green* Ahhhhhhh! It farted!!!!!! Get it off before I sufficate!!!!!!

Duo, Quatre, and Trowa run away holding their noses as Wufei starts hitting the elephant.

Wufei: MAXWELL!!!!!!!! Get back here and get it off of me! You were the one that put it there!!!

The old lady snaps her fingers and the elephant disappears, but the stench is still there. The other boys came back after the air is fresh and breathable.

Mrs. Killer: *looks at Trowa* And what trick do you have?

Trowa: This one. *hands his bag to Quatre and does a few backflips*

Mrs. Killer: Good. *hands him a snickers bar then looks at Quatre* You?

Quatre: Umm... I know! *takes a piece of gum out of his bag and uses it to blow a bubble shaped like an elephant.

Wufei: *starts backing up* Get that thing a way form me!

Quatre pops the baloon and gathers his candy from Mrs. Killer.

Mrs. Killer: *looks at Wufei and Heero* And you two?

Heero: umm....

Duo: Heero, make that noise. You know the baboon one?

Heero: No way!!

Mrs. Killer: *gives Heero a death glare* Do it or else!

Heero: Okay, okay. 'What's got into her?' *makes the baboon noise and gets his candy*

Duo: Wu-man, it's your turn.

Wufei: I told you not to call me that. I don't have a trick.

Mrs. Killer: Then you don't get any candy! *turns and goes inside her house closing the door*

Wufei: Hey! This is injustice!!!!!

Duo: Haha. Wu-man didn't get any candy.

Trowa: Let's go hame and get eady for the party.

Quatre: Godd idea.

Heero & Wufei: PARTY!?!?!?!?!

Duo: Yeah, you know. The one I told you about last week. The one at Carrie's house.

Wufei: There is no way I'm going in this!

Duo: Then I guess you'll have to stay home. It's a costume party. You have to be wearing a costume party to get in.

Wufei: Oh.

Heero: I'm going to change into my other costume.

Wufei: You have another costume?!?!?

Heero: Yeah.

Wufei: *has a strange look on his face* You do!!!! This isn't fair!!! INJUSTICE!!!!!! I HATE YOU MAXWELL!!!!!!! *face turning bright red*

Duo: Whoa, Wu-man. Calm down. You don't have to go. You can stay home and hand out candy.

Quatre: Yeah.

Wufei: Fine. I guess I'll come.

They walk back to the house and Heero changes into is other costume. He chose to be a man in black. He was wearing the black suit and everything including the black sunglasses. They leave to go to the next party.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So how was it? Should I continue and tell you what happens at the party? Well if I get some reviews I'll tell ya. Let me tell you the next part is going to be FUNNY! So please take 2 seconds out of your day and review. @*_*@


	2. Part 2 - The Party

Author's Note: Hey minna! I'm back with the next part. it isn't as good as the first part. I have to admit, but if u like action and romance read this part. there isn'e much yet but there will be soon enough. please r&r!!! 

Disclaimer: You know blah blah..... 

Dedication: To Tonna Yuy. Thanx for helpin out with their last names. ur the best! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
'......' someone is thinking   
*......* someone is doing something   
(.....) author's notes   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****

**A Gundam Halloween ~ Part 2 ~ The Party**

  


_On the way to the party....._

**Duo**: *takes five cards out of his pocket and hands one to each boy keeping one for himself* These are the IDs you'll need to get in. 

**Wufei**: Whatever. 

_They walk up to Carrie's house and ring the doorbell. The door is answered by a boy dressed as Robin Hood._

**Robin Hood**: IDs. 

_The boys show him their IDs._

**RH**: You may enter. *moves to the side so that they can walk through* 

_The boys walk in. (luckily I made the door to her house a little bigger so Wufei could come in ^_^)_

**Duo**: *looks around the room* Wow! Look at all the girls. 

**Heero**: Only you would notice, too. 

_They split up and go their separate ways._

_Wherever Duo is....._

**Duo**: *looks at a girl* Hey, cowgirl! Name's Duo Maxwell. 

**Cowgirl**: Haley Sulliven. 

_Haley was dressed up as a cowgirl (duh!). She was wearing a vest over her shirt and a skirt. She also was wearing knee-high boots and a cowboy hat._

**Duo**: *staring at her with a hint of love in his eyes* 'Wow! She's hot!' 

**Haley**: *blushes* 'Wow! He's sooo cute. Especially that braid.' 

**Duo**: Here with anyone? 

**Haley**: Just my friends. I don't know where they are though. 

**Duo**: Wanna dance? 

**Haley**: Sure! 

_They head towards the dance floor._

_Wherever Trowa is....._

**Girl**: *taps Trowa on shoulder* Excuse me... 

**Trowa**: *turns around to see a girl dressed up as a Princess* Yeah? 

**Princess**: Do you know where Carrie is. 

**Trowa**: No, I don't, but maybe I could help you. My name's Trowa Barton. 

**Princess**: Mine is Hope Vivacite. 

_Hope was dressed in a baby blue and gray dress that touched the ground._

**Hope**: So, are you having fun? 

**Trowa**: I guess so. 

**Hope**: What do you mean, 'I guess so.' I know I'm having fun along with my sister and friends. I don't see why you shouldn't. 

**Trowa**: I guess you're right. 

_Wherever Quatre is....._****

**Girl dressed as a gypsy**: Do you know what kind of punch this is? "That is a really lame way of starting a conversation with a TOTALLY hot guy.' *mentally kicks herself* 

**Quatre**: I don't. I'm Quatre Reberba Winner. 

**Gypsy**: 'He introduced himself. This is good.' I'm Grace Vivacite. Nice to meet you. 

**Quatre**: So, are you from around here? 

**Grace**: No, my sister and I are from the L2 colony. We are here visiting some friends and they dragged us along. 'Man what a lame lie. Nice going, Grace.' 

**Quatre**: I'm glad they did. Otherwise we wouldn't be talking. 

**Grace**: *going weak at the knees* Yeah. 'He likes talking to me. YES!!!' 

_Wherever Wufei is....._

**Wufei**: That baka!!! I'll kill him! INJUSTICE!!!****

**Girl dressed up as Medusa**: *accidentally runs into Wufei* I'm sorry. 

**Wufei**: *turns around* WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING???? 

**Medusa**: Hey don't yell at me unless you want a broken jaw, buddy!! 

**Wufei**: You can't hurt me. You're a weak woman! 

**Medusa**: Excuse me?!?! What did you just call me?!?! 

**Wufei**: Weak. All women are weak. 

**Medusa**: You're messin with the wrong girl! *punches him* 

**Wufei**: *falls backwards* 'Wow, she's strong. But still weak' You shouldn't have done that, woman. I could beat you up terribly. *stands up* 

**Medusa**: OH, YEAH!!!! Then come and fight!!!! 

**Wufei**: You're on!! Prepare to lose!!! 

**Medusa**: I don't think so, mister. 

_They start an all out fight._

**Hope**: *looks over at Violet and Wufei fighting* Umm.. Trowa I have to go break up a fight. Be right back. 'Why did she have to start a fight right now? Trowa is really nice and really cute.' 

**Trowa**: Uh, okay. 

_Hope walks away toward the dance floor._

**Hope**: Sorry to interrupt you guys, but Haley we have a little problem with Violet and a sumo wrestler over there. 

**Haley**: *looks at the two fighting* Umm.. Duo I have to help my friend. Be right back. 'I hate you Violet for making me leave cute Duo.' 

**Duo**: Okay, whatever. I am going to find my friend Wufei. 

_Haley and Hope jog over to where the two are fighting and each grab one of Violet's arms._

**Violet**: *struggling to break free from their grasp* Let me go!!! That guy called me weak!!! 

_Wufei lunges at her, but is pulled back by Trowa and Duo who had just appeared._

**Duo**: Wu-man, what are you doing!! 

**Wufei**: That weak woman was fighting me. 

**Violet**: *with fireballs in her eyes* Don't you dare call me weak!!!! 

**Duo**: Wuffie got beat up by a girl!! Haha!!! 

**Wufei**: Don't call me Wufei!!!!! 

_Wherever Heero is....._

_Heero was just standing against a wall staring at everyone. his eyes fell upon golden haired girl dressed up as an angel. As the girl turned around Heero got a glimpse of her face and stumbled._

**Heero**: 'Wow! She's Beautiful!!' 

**The Girl**: *looks around and notices some guys in uniforms come in* 'Great, just what we need now, Gonds.' 

**Heero** watches her as she gets a look of horror on her face and heads off. 

**Girl**: *interrupts Quatre and Grace* Sorry, Grace, but you know who is here. 

**Grace**: *eyes widen with surprise* Okay, Alexia. Sorry Quatre, something has come up. Hope to see you around. 

**Quatre**: Same here. *watches the two girls run off* 

**Hope**: *looks behind Trowa and sees Alexia and Grace coming towards them* Hey guys! 

**Alexia**: Sorry to break up the fight, but... *whispers something in Violet's ear* 

**Violet**: *looks surprised* They're here. Sorry, guy, we'll have to continue this another time. 

**Hope**: 'Great. First Violet, now Gonds.' Bye, Trowa, nice meeting you. 

**Haley**: Bye, Duo! 

_All five run out the back just as the Gonds approach Trowa, Wufei, Duo, and Quatre, who had just joined them._

_Guy: Have you seen my friend? She has golden hair with two silver streaks? We were supposed to meet her here a few minutes ago but we can't seem to find her. Can you help us?_

**Duo**: Yeah, she and her friends went out the back. 

**Guy**: Thanx. 'Stupid, baka!' 

**Wufei**: *hits Duo on the head* Stupid. They were the ones that they were trying to get away from. 

**Duo**: *rubbing his head* Oops. We should go and see if they are all right. 

**Quatre**: I agree. Let's get Heero and go after them. 

_They head over to Heero._

_Meanwhile....._

_The five girls were running towards a forest._

**Violet**: How did they find us? 

**Haley**: *mentally kicks herself* The IDs! 

**Grace**: What about the IDs. 

**Haley**: They entered everyone's name into a computer. It would have been a cinch to get access to it. 

**Alexia**: Thanx a lot, Haley. Now we have to come out of hiding. 

**Haley**: Sorry. 

_They come up to a clearing and each run in different directions. Each get into a mobile suit, or to be more precise a gundam._

**Alexia**: 'These wings are really annoying' Everyone set? 

**Everyone**: Yes! 

**Alexia**: Then let's go! 

_They all take off. The boy get to the forest just in time to see five Gundams fly off._

**Heero**: What the heck!!! 

**Wufei**: Let's get our Gundams and follow them. 

_They all nod and run off.___

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

1) They have Gundams???? (of course it is my fic)   
2) What will the boys do?   
3) Who are the Gonds?

so did it stink? oh well. please r&r.

-Rhea


	3. Part 3 - The Fight

Author Note: Ok i chnged the title because it isn't halloween any more. i suck at battle scenes so work with me. please r&r ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I own The Gundam girls and their gundams. i don't own gundam wing (i wish i did!!) 

Dedication: to my close friend. you know who u are mon amie!! (hint hint) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

'......' someone is thinking   
*......* someone is doing something   
(.....) author's notes 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**A Twisted Plot ~ Part 3 ~ The Fight**   
****

  


_In space....._

**Alexia**: This is Star. Do you read me? 

**Hope**: This is Wolfie waiting for orders. 

**Grace**: This is Kelyon waiting for orders. 

**Violet**: This is Lightning waiting for orders. 

**Haley**: This is Cardinal waiting for orders. 

(I'm going to refer to their code names for the time given) 

**Star**: Good. We should be excepting an attack soon enough. 

**Cardinal**: Roger. 

**Star**: *hears Stardust (her Gundam) beep* The enemy is coming! They are coming form two directions. Split up. Cardinal and Kelyon take the east. Lightning and Wolfie stay with me. Now go! 

_Kelyon and Cardinal fly their Gundams about a half a mile away from the others._

**Star**: Here they are! Get ready girls. 

_All these Aries and Virgos come and start attacking both groups._

**Wolfie**: There are too many! We can't defeat them all! 

**Star**: *shoots 5 Aries with her buster rifle* I know. Kelyon, Cardinal how are you guys doing? 

**Cardinal**: Not too good. There are way too many! 

**Star**: *sees five mobile suits approaching* Great, just what we need. More mobile suits. 

**Lightning**: Hey! What are they doing? They are destroying the enemy! 

**Wolfie**: Are they enemies? 

**Star**: I don't know, but keep on your toes. 

**Lightning**: Right! 

_About 25 minutes later the enemy is killed. The girls are in a line looking at the boys' Gundams and vise versa._

**Heero**: *stares at Stardust* Who are you? 

**Star**: *disguises her voice so you don't know if she is a man or a woman* We are Gundam pilots like you. 

**Heero**: What are you doing here? 

**Star**: We are here to destroy the Gonds, a new group like OZ but stronger. 

**Duo**: A new enemy? 

**Star**: That's right. Now we must be going. Goodbye. 

_The girls fly of towards earth._

**Quatre**: So there are more Gundam pilots then just us. 

**Duo**: Yep! I wonder who they are... 

_They fly back to earth._

_The next day at Alexia's apartment....._

_The vidphone is beeping. Alexia stopped typing on her iBook to answer the phone._

**Alexia**: Yes? 

**Doctor**: Alexia I have a mission for you. 

**Alexia**: Yes? Go on, Dr. Traci. 

**Dr. Traci**: There is a Gond base about twenty miles from your place. I want you to go there and get the information about their new mobile suit. The coordinates are being sent to you as we speak. Do you accept this mission? 

**Alexia**: *in her disguised voice* Mission Accepted. 

_In Heero's apartment...._

**Heero**: *looking at a vidphone* Mission accepted. 

**Alexia**: *crouching down behind some trees looking through binoculars* Will they ever move? Oh well I guess I should go and pay them a visit. *sneaks up behind them and shoots them with her silencer* That takes care of them. 

_She cautiously opens the door and goes inside. She walks down the hall towards the control room. When she gets there she sees five guards._

**Alexia**: My welcoming party! *opens the door and starts shooting* 

_After five minutes they are all dead. She quickly runs over to the computer, puts in a disk, and starts typing. In less then one minute she had cracked her code and downloaded the information._

**Alexia**: And so they can't use this again I'll encrypt it. *typed furiously on the keyboard* There we go. Now to get out of here without getting killed. *ejects the disk and exits the room* 

_She is running around the corner when she bumped into something. She falls back and aims her gun at the person she had run into._

**Alexia**: Don't move, or I'll shoot. *stands up pointing her gun at him* 

**Guy**: *slowly gets up* 'It's that girl from the party!' 

_Men come with guns and surround them._

**Another Guy**: Put the gun down and put your hands up! 

**Alexia**: *drops her gun* Thanx a lot, buddy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
**CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!**

so did u like it? i know sorry it was short! i wanted to get this part out! i hope so well gtg! please review! @*_*@

-Rhea


End file.
